


Vision

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune cookie mottos can be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any + or / any. "It says here, 'You will enjoy razon-sharp spiritual vision today.' What's a razon?" "A dried grape?",’ at fic_promptly.

Dee slumped back on Ryo’s sofa feeling pleasantly stuffed and cracked open his fortune cookie, shoving it in his mouth before unfolding the slip of paper it contained.

“Huh,” he muttered through a mouthful of crumbs, frowning.

“What’s up?” Ryo was eating his cookie in a much less hurried manner and glanced at his partner curiously.

Dee swallowed before speaking. “It says here, 'You will enjoy razon-sharp spiritual vision today.' What's a razon?”

“A dried grape?”

“Funny guy.”

“It’s probably a typo, should’ve read razor-sharp.”

“Hmm, I guess. So I’ll have razor-sharp spiritual vision? What does that even mean? Like a psychic or something?”

“I hope not. You have enough weird ideas already without getting visions.”

“Depends on the visions.” Dee winked. “What about yours?”

“Ummm. ‘Perhaps you’ve been focusing too much on that one thing...’.”

“Yeah, well, you should know that by now. I’m a guy, I can’t help it if I have a one-track mind sometimes.”

“No, I mean that’s what my fortune cookie says.”

“Oh.” Dee leaned across and read it for himself. A definite smirk spread across his face. “So what’s this one thing you’ve been focussing too much on?”

Naturally, Ryo completely missed what Dee was getting at. “Probably the case we’re working. Can’t seem to get it out of my head. I keep thinking I’m missing something important.”

Dee temporarily abandoned his attempt at seduction. He was too stuffed right now anyway, and they had all night. “Well, obviously that’s what your cookie’s tryin’ to tell ya. You need to get your mind off the case completely for a bit, then maybe what you think you’re missin’ will come to you.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I wish I could just switch my brain off the way you seem to be able to do.”

“C’mere and I’ll help you.”

“No, Dee, I’m too full.”

“I wasn’t talkin’ about sex.”

“That’s a first.”

“You’re a real comedian today, aren’t you?”

“Sorry.” Ryo smiled sheepishly.

“Forget it. You’re all wound up, sit on the floor with your back to me and I’ll give you a scalp massage. It’ll help you relax, trust me.”

“Oh, okay.” Ryo grabbed a cushion to sit on and settled himself between Dee’s feet, leaning back against the sofa. Dee’s fingers started to run through his hair, rubbing soothingly. It was strange; Ryo hadn’t realised he was getting a headache until it started to melt away beneath his lover’s talented hands. “Mmm, that feels wonderful.”

“Told you so. Now just close your eyes and let your mind drift, try not to think about anything.”

That was harder than it sounded, but as Ryo focussed on the rhythmic movements of Dee’s fingertips, everything else gradually faded from his mind and he drifted off to sleep.

Dee kept up the massage for a few more minutes before letting his fingers still. He smiled down at Ryo. “Who needs razon-sharp spiritual vision anyway?” he murmured. “I can tell what you need just by looking, and I’ll always make sure you get it.”

The End


End file.
